Michael Owen Morris
Michael Owen Morris is one EastEnders ' most prolific directors having contributed to 229 episodes since June 2003 as well as directing the spin-off Pat and Mo and directing five double episodes and producing several episodes in 2004. For many years Michael worked as a production assistant for the BBC on programmes such as The Onedin Line and Secret Army before gaining promotion to production manager and finally director in the early 1990s with series' including Doctor Who, Tenko and the 1987 adaption of Vanity Fair. Becoming a freelance director he also worked on a few episodes of Coronation Street in 1994. Since then he was worked capacitively on EastEnders, Casualty and Brothers and Sisters. Episodes directed by Michael Owen Morris 2000s 2003 (8 episodes) *Episode 2527 (2 June 2003) *Episode 2528 (3 June 2003) *Episode 2529 (5 June 2003) *Episode 2530 (6 June 2003) *Episode 2595 (29 September 2003) *Episode 2596 (30 September 2003) *Episode 2597 (2 October 2003) *Episode 2598 (3 October 2003) 2004 (8 episodes) *Episode 2802 (20 September 2004) *Episode 2803 (21 September 2004) *Episode 2804 (23 September 2004) *Episode 2805 (24 September 2004) *Episode 2846 (6 December 2004) *Episode 2847 (7 December 2004) *Episode 2848 (9 December 2004) *Episode 2849 (10 December 2004) 2005 (4 episodes) *Episode 3057 (5 December 2005) *Episode 3058 (6 December 2005) *Episode 3059 (8 December 2005) *Episode 3060 (9 December 2005) 2006 (20 episodes) *Episode 3108 (27 February 2006) *Episode 3109 (28 February 2006) *Episode 3110 (2 March 2006) *Episode 3111 (3 March 2006) *Episode 3172 (19 June 2006) *Episode 3173 (20 June 2006) *Episode 3174 (21 June 2006) *Episode 3175 (22 June 2006) *Episode 3196 (31 July 2006) *Episode 3197 (1 August 2006) *Episode 3198 (3 August 2006) *Episode 3199 (4 August 2006) *Episode 3228 (25 September 2006) *Episode 3229 (26 September 2006) *Episode 3230 (28 September 2006) *Episode 3231 (29 September 2006) *Episode 3264 (27 November 2006) *Episode 3265 (28 November 2006) *Episode 3266 (30 November 2006) *Episode 3267 (1 December 2006) 2007 (19 episodes) *Episode 3348 (16 April 2007) *Episode 3349 (17 April 2007) *Episode 3350 (19 April 2007) *Episode 3351 (20 April 2007) *Episode 3388 (25 June 2007) *Episode 3389 (26 June 2007) *Episode 3390 (28 June 2007) *Episode 3391 (29 June 2007) *Episode 3428 (3 September 2007) *Episode 3429 (4 September 2007) *Episode 3430 (6 September 2007) *Episode 3431 (7 September 2007) *Episode 3456 (22 October 2007) *Episode 3457 (23 October 2007) *Episode 3458 (25 October 2007) *Episode 3459 (26 October 2007) *Episode 3496 (27 December 2007) *Episode 3497 (28 December 2007) *Episode 3498 (31 December 2007) 2008 (19 episodes) *Episode 3499 (1 January 2008) *Episode 3560 (14 April 2008) *Episode 3561 (15 April 2008) *Episode 3562 (17 April 2008) *Episode 3563 (18 April 2008) *Episode 3596 (15 June 2008) *Episode 3597/3598 (18 June 2008) (Double episode) *Episode 3599 (19 June 2008) *Episode 3639 (1 September 2008) *Episode 3640 (2 September 2008) *Episode 3641 (4 September 2008) *Episode 3642 (5 September 2008) *Episode 3667 (20 October 2008) *Episode 3668 (21 October 2008) *Episode 3669 (23 October 2008) *Episode 3670 (24 October 2008) *Episode 3703 (22 December 2008) *Episode 3704 (23 December 2008) *Episode 3705 (24 December 2008) 2009 (14 episodes) *Episode 3794 (25 May 2009) *Episode 3795 (26 May 2009) *Episode 3796 (28 May 2009) *Episode 3797 (29 May 2009) *Episode 3846 (24 August 2009) *Episode 3847 (25 August 2009) *Episode 3848 (27 August 2009) *Episode 3849 (28 August 2009) *Episode 3890 (9 November 2009) *Episode 3891 (10 November 2009) *Episode 3892 (12 November 2009) *Episode 3893 (13 November 2009) *Episode 3921 (29 December 2009) *Episode 3922 (31 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (20 episodes) *Episode 3923 (1 January 2010 - Part 1) *Episode 3924 (1 January 2010 - Part 2) *Episode 3986 (20 April 2010) *Episode 3987 (22 April 2010) *Episode 3988 (23 April 2010) *Episode 3989 (26 April 2010) *Episode 4017 (10 June 2010) *Episode 4018/3019 (15 June 2010) (Double episode) *Episode 4020 (18 June 2010) *Episode 4053 (16 August 2010) *Episode 4054 (17 August 2010) *Episode 4055 (19 August 2010) *Episode 4056 (20 August 2010) *Episode 4077 (27 September 2010) *Episode 4078 (28 September 2010) *Episode 4079 (30 September 2010) *Episode 4080 (1 October 2010) *Episode 4133 (28 December 2010) *Episode 4134 (30 December 2010) *Episode 4135 (31 December 2010) 2011 (17 episodes) *Episode 4136 (1 January 2011) *Episode 4213 (17 May 2011) *Episode 4214 (19 May 2011) *Episode 4215 (20 May 2011) *Episode 4216 (23 May 2011) *Episode 4249 (18 July 2011) *Episode 4250 (19 July 2011) *Episode 4251 (21 July 2011) *Episode 4252 (22 July 2011) *Episode 4253 (25 July 2011) *Episode 4293 (3 October 2011) *Episode 4294 (4 October 2011) *Episode 4295 (6 October 2011) *Episode 4296 (7 October 2011) *Episode 4342/4343 (25 December 2011) (Double episode) *Episode 4344 (26 December 2011) *Episode 4345 (27 December 2011) 2012 (13 episodes) *Episode 4442 (8 June 2012) *Episode 4443 (12 June 2012) *Episode 4444 (14 June 2012) *Episode 4445 (19 June 2012) *Episode 4470 (31 July 2012) *Episode 4471 (2 August 2012) *Episode 4472 (6 August 2012) *Episode 4473 (7 August 2012) *Episode 4474 (9 August 2012) *Episode 4514 (15 October 2012) *Episode 4515 (16 October 2012) *Episode 4516 (18 October 2012) *Episode 4517 (19 October 2012) 2013 (17 episodes) *Episode 4581 (4 February 2013) *Episode 4582 (5 February 2013) *Episode 4583 (7 February 2013) *Episode 4584 (8 February 2013) *Episode 4670 (8 July 2013) *Episode 4671 (9 July 2013) *Episode 4672 (11 July 2013) *Episode 4673 (12 July 2013) *Episode 4702 (2 September 2013) *Episode 4703 (3 September 2013) *Episode 4704 (5 September 2013) *Episode 4705 (6 September 2013) *Episode 4746 (14 November 2013) *Episode 4747 (18 November 2013) *Episode 4748 (19 November 2013) *Episode 4749 (21 November 2013) *Episode 4750 (22 November 2013) 2014 (16 episodes) *Episode 4785 (14 January 2014) *Episode 4786 (15 January 2014) *Episode 4787 (16 January 2014) *Episode 4788 (17 January 2014) *Episode 4817 (10 March 2014) *Episode 4818 (11 March 2014) *Episode 4819 (13 March 2014) *Episode 4820 (14 March 2014) *Episode 4905 (11 August 2014) *Episode 4906 (12 August 2014) *Episode 4907 (14 August 2014) *Episode 4908 (15 August 2014) *Episode 4933 (29 September 2014) *Episode 4934 (30 September 2014) *Episode 4935 (2 October 2014) *Episode 4936 (3 October 2014) 2015 (11 episodes) *Episode 5029 (10 March 2015) *Episode 5030 (11 March 2015) *Episode 5031/5032 (12 March 2015) (Double episode) *Episode 5073 (25 May 2015) *Episode 5074 (26 May 2015) *Episode 5075 (28 May 2015) *Episode 5076 (29 May 2015) *Episode 5149 (5 October 2015) *Episode 5150 (6 October 2015) *Episode 5151 (8 October 2015) *Episode 5152 (9 October 2015) 2016 (15 episodes) *Episode 5209 (11 January 2016) *Episode 5210 (12 January 2016) *Episode 5211 (14 January 2016) *Episode 5212 (15 January 2016) *Episode 5253 (28 March 2016) *Episode 5254 (29 March 2016) *Episode 5255 (31 March 2016) *Episode 5256 (1 April 2016) *Episode 5285 (16 May 2016) *Episode 5286 (17 May 2016) *Episode 5287 (19 May 2016) *Episode 5288 (20 May 2016) *Episode 5409/5410 (25 December 2016) (Double episode) *Episode 5411 (26 December 2016) *Episode 5412 (27 December 2016) 2017 (12 episodes) *Episode 5445 (17 February 2017) *Episode 5446 (21 February 2017) *Episode 5447 (23 February 2017) *Episode 5448 (24 February 2017) *Episode 5517 (26 June 2017) *Episode 5518 (27 June 2017) *Episode 5519 (29 June 2017) *Episode 5520 (30 June 2017) *Episode 5549 (21 August 2017) *Episode 5550 (22 August 2017) *Episode 5551 (24 August 2017) *Episode 5552 (25 August 2017) 2018 (12 episodes) *Episode 5638 (15 January 2018) *Episode 5639 (16 January 2018) *Episode 5640 (18 January 2018) *Episode 5641 (19 January 2018) *Episode 5682 (2 April 2018) *Episode 5683 (3 April 2018) *Episode 5684 (5 April 2018) *Episode 5685 (6 April 2018) *Episode 5802 (29 October 2018) *Episode 5803 (30 October 2018) *Episode 5804 (1 November 2018) *Episode 5805 (2 November 2018) 2019 (4 episodes) *Episode 5841/5842 (1 January 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 5843 (3 January 2019 - Part 1) *Episode 5844 (3 January 2019 - Part 2) *Episode 5845 (4 January 2019) Other EastEnders related works *Pat and Mo (2004) Category:EastEnders directors Category:EastEnders producers